Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure!
Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure! '(フレッシュ クローバー プリキュア！''Furesshu Kurōbā Purikyua!) is the second generation fan series created by CureKanade. It will begin airing on February 1, 2015, replacing Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot, and is always followed by an episode of Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!. The theme is 'clovers', 'fruits and 'card suits'. : Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure! Episodes Story Characters Pretty Cure '''Momozono Aira (桃園 姶良 Momozono Aira)- The youngest daughter of Love Momozono, at the age of thirteen. She is shy and cheerful at the same time and has a fear of heights, darkness and storms. She gets teased by her father and older brothers. Her alter ego is Cure Raspberry '(キュア ラズベリー ''Kyua Razuberī), representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. '''Aono Mikomi (蒼乃 見込み Aono Mikomi)- The eldest child of Aono Miki, at the age of fourteen. She is Aira, Misao and Chie's senpai and makes good friends with them. She is friends with Rumi and is elegent like her mother and is a talented model. Her alter ego is Cure Grape '(キュア グレープ ''Kyua Gurēpu), representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade. 'Yamabuki Misao '(山吹 操 Yamabuki Misao)- The middle child of Yamabuki Inori, at the age of twelve. She is shy and quiet and has a fear of spiders ands storms. She is a first year at Yume no Kurōbā and joins Aira and her friends, since they have been friends since childhood. Her alter ego is 'Cure Lemon '(キュア レモン Kyua Remon), representing the power of faith through the symbol of the Diamond. '''Higashi Rumi (東 ルーミー Higashi Rumi)- The only child of Higashi Setsuna, at the age of fourteen. She is best friends with Mikomi and has been in her class since prep. She is a bit rude to Aira at first, but becomes friends later on. She becomes a member of the new and 'approved' Labyrinth in episode 30 by being brainwashed. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry '(キュア チェリー ''Kyua Cherī), representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the Clubs. '''Edaha Chie (枝葉 千絵 Edaha Chie)- The new student in Aira's class. She is active, sporty and smart. She becomes popular with boys very quickly and she starts dating a boy in her class called Midorikawa Hiro. She even tells Hiro her cure identity and the others too. She is known to not be able to keep secrets. Her alter ego is Cure Pear '(キュア ペア ''Kyua Pea), representing the power of nature and wisdom through the symbol of the Circle. Antagonists '''East (イースト Īsuto)- The first minion of Labyrinth to appear. He wants to destory Pretty Cure as quickly as possible and forgets to think before battles. His human alias is Tatakai Tōmen(戦い 東面 Tatakai Tōmen). Soul '(ソウル ''Sōru)- The second minion of Labyrinth to appear. She plans how to fight the Pretty Cure before heading into battle. Her human alias is '''Kenmei Rei(賢明 霊 Kenmei Rei). North '(ノース ''Nōsu)- The third minion to appear who is a bit quieter and hangs around East quite alot. She plans her attacks before going into battle and does fight with Soul and East. Her human alias is '''Shizuka Kita (静か 北 Shizuka Kita). West (ウエスト Uesuto)- The strongest minion of Labyrinth and is Direct's right-hand man. West controls the other three and bosses them around a lot. His human alias is Tsuyoi Nishi '(強い 西 ''Tsuyoi Nishi). '''Nakewameke (ナケワメーケ Nakewameeke)- The monster used by the villains, stored with in a fruit with a vaguely humanoid shape that was grown by Northa in Fresh Pretty Cure! using the liquified Fuko Energy stored in the Fuko Gauge that Direct is trying to fill it up again. Direct (ダイレクト Dairekuto)- The boss of the new and aproved Labyrinth. He is mostly seen fussing over West and tells him what to tell the others. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: CureKanade